Thanks to Them
by ChasingXxMemories
Summary: Thanks to Fred and George, Neera OC finally gets to be with her one and only. Harry Potter one-shot.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, because I am not J.K Rowling.

"WE WON!!!! Neera! You're an angel! Three cheers for Neera!" Fred screamed over the roar of the crowd. I just hid my face holding a large cheery smile. It was nothing. I just punched a slytherin as they tried their damnedest to knock my best friends off their brooms. Yeah my best friends, the twins, stood right under me. I was lifted onto their shoulders and held higher.

My name was being screamed along with Harry Potter's. My one weakness...Somehow I begged myself to look away from him, just once I should keep my eyes from glueing to that perfect face, those adoring green eyes.

Yes, in my own way, I fell for the one and only Harry Potter. What a drag, eh? I knew for sure he'd never see someone like me.

I was just a friend of Fred and George to him. I was just another Griffindor, another cheerful face in such a large crowd.

I hated myself for that. I couldn't even talk to him!

Though not a soul knew of my feelings, or so I thought.

"Neera, snap out of it! We just won a game and you're there drooling!" I looked around quickly with a tint to my cheeks, such an embarrassment. I didn't even notice that my feet were firmly planted on the ground again and I was led to the table where I picked through the disenchanted food. I knew what was what, after all I participated in making it. I wasn't even looking at whoever stood beside me. They reached for a jelly bun-- the enchanted one.

"Um, I wouldn't go for that one. Its one of Fred and George's." I saw their hand pull back quickly. I knew those hands. The square form and longness of the fingers. I looked up stupified.

"H-Harry! I didn't know it was you!" I stuttered feeling my cheeks burn relentlessly. He smiled at me, oblivious. Thank god for that much.

"Thanks Neera, I wouldn't have been able to know the difference! Oh, you were wonderful back there!" My eyes widened and I shot my head down. Did he _actually _just compliment me?!

"I-It was nothing, forget it! You were better, I've never seen a more skilled seeker!" He in turn gained a tint to his cheeks. Oh my lord, I just made him blush! My thoughts were chased away by the sudden grabbing of my sides. I squeeked and looked behind me to see Fred and George smiling broadly.

"I told you she'd be here! So Harry, what do you think of our little angel?" I slapped my hand across my forehead and went back to memorizing the way his feet looked. I didn't want to get caught up in hearing what he thought. Probably something along the lines of 'She's pretty cool', or 'She's ok'. Nothing I really wanted to hear, it would just tear me apart more.

Damn my girlish feelings. For once I did actually feell like all those crazy fan girls... yeah the very ones I hate so much!

"So she belongs to the two of you?" I snapped up and looked at him again. 'If I belonged to anyone, it would be you'... I wanted desperately to shout out. Of course, it would be a stupid thing that I'd ask to shy away from forever.

"Yeah, but we'll gladly share her if you want!" The two red haired boys joked. They made it seem like I was a freaking prostitute! Or an object that is possessed by someone, them to be exact.

"Hilarious." I spoke sarcastically, and softlt, looking somewhat put down. In truth I was. He'd think I liked one of them, wouldn't he?

"As always." Harry added laughing softly. There was a complete party going on around. For two reasons actually. One was for an early Christmas Holiday goodbye type of party, the other for just winning the last game of the year.

People moved all around and some even started moving furniture around, making room in the sitting area for dancing if wanted. Like hell would I ever want to dance. I've always had two left feet and I don't think that would ever change!

"Hey Nee, we gotta go find Lee! See you later!" George spoke, already walking briskly away.

"And it better not be with any guys or we'll hunt them down!" Fred yelled, following closely behind him. They took off in a run and through the portrait hole.

"They're really protective of you, aren't they?" He said somewhat taken aback. I nodded dissapointedly. Even if I wanted to be with someone, they would just scare them away. I'm sure they wouldn't mind Harry, but then again they might not.

"U-um, you don't like dancing do you?" It seemed he was trying to start a decent conversation with me, as oblivious I was than him. I shook my head vigorously answering honestly.

"Me either..." I laughed remembering last year, the Yule Ball.

"Yeah... I remember that.." He just turned away to watch others having times of their lives. I was too, just standing there talking with the love of my life, as secret as that was.

"You know, I've had a bit of practice with Fred and George... y-you wouldn't mind... practicing with me....." I called uncertainly, just now realizing he had mentioned it because he was debating on asking me out there. He turned back quickly smiling.

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all! I'd love to dance as long as its with you!" I cannot believe I actually said that aloud! What the hell is wrong with me?! He paid no heed anyways and I was emensely relieved.

"Great!" He brought me out and took my hand. It felt different than dancing at the Yule Ball and practicing with Fred and George. For one this was so much more casual than the Ball and it wasn't with my best friends.

The stereo at the side of the room, balancing on the sitting room window sill was blasting away. Some weird song had just ended and a new, much better one, started to play-- Middle by Jimmy Eat World. A new favourite of mine.

I smiled up at Harry broadly. He was taller than me by several inches. He returned the smile. It was just a play dance seeing as there wasn't even that much room. We were all just hanging out. This was why he was dancing with me, not that he likes me or anything. Anyone would be stupid to. Maybe he felt sympathetic... I didn't know, but I was enjoying it none-the-less.

But as soon a I thought it, it all went down the drain. Being the big clutz I was, I tripped over someone's foot and fell face first in a big bowl of punch. What a cliche moment.

And it wasn't just painful physically, but mentally too. I could hear laughter through the water surrounding my ears. And when I pulled out of the bowl, I took no time in looking at the scenery around me.

I ran quickly, and loudly, tripping over even more obstacles. I paid no attention to these, my toes and legs aching and most likely bruised. I still ran away towards the bathrooms.

I'd much rather deal with Moaning Mertle relentlessly teasing me, than to face all of Griffindor along with Harry.

"I'm so stupid..." I whispered rashly, tears streaming down my face. It mixed with the punch, a strong smell soaking into my clothes, hair and skin. Already I was incredibly sticky. And I did **not** trust those sinks in that bathroom to have nice clear water.

"You sure are! Ms. Clutz has decided to join me, huh?" Mertle started to cackle and pointed a translucent finger at me.

"You look awful!" She kept at it thinking of more things to insult me with. I just pushed the palms of my hands over my ears. I not only wanted to block away her but the thought of forever being humiliated in front of Harry. He must be extremely embarrassed as well being the one to dance with someone like me. What was I thinking to put that upon him?

"Why the hell am I so stupid?!" I yelled partly to drown away voices and also those voices in my head.

"You're not." I shot my head up to come face to face with jet black hair and those penetrating green eyes. What was he doing here? And right in front of me at that! Did he not hate me now?

I turned my head away from him quickly so he couldn't see the blotches of punch and tears across my cheeks, and the blush adding to it.

"Why hello Harry!" Mertle soon noticed him too. She glided in between the two of us, pushing her ghost form as close to him as possible. I shivered instinctively as part of her went through me.

"Please move Mertle." She looked somewhat hurt but obliged and he kneeled in front of me with a rag and a water bottle.

"I figured you might need this..." he mumbled while pouring water onto the rag and wiping it across my face. I froze and stared at him. I even knew my mouth stood ajar while he had a small smile placed on his lips while cleaning my face of the mess. I was too shocked to stop him, so instead I subsided a bit gazing into his eyes.

"That was a bad fall, you're not hurt anywhere are you?" He asked quietly, sweetly. My voice came out as a small squeek instead of a no. He laughed softly, and it rang in my ears.

I noticed then that he was done clearing my face. Now he was pushing wet sticky strands of hair back behind my ear. His face was so close to mine! I felt my face heat up and my heart beat ever faster than it had been before.

"I...um...t-thanks Harry..." I croaked quietly, still not able to will my voice to calm down.

"Any time." It was then I smiled. I smiled so widely I thought my cheeks would split. And it was then my voice came back to where I started laughing hysterically. He joined me, started as a chuckling but then joining as a laugh similar to mine. There wasn't even that much that was funny, it just was.

I held my sides tightly. They felt on fire. It started to die down and I was just somewhat giggling. He had stopped a little while ago.

I looked at him closely and smiled shyly. Before I knew it, his lips were pressed on mine gently. My eyes grew again but then I got used to it. I started to kiss him back. He placed his hands on the sides on my face softly and firmly. I started to melt and my whole body felt on fire, not just my lungs. Yet I was limp as could be.

"Get a room!!" Mertle screamed, highly dissapointed to see 'her Harry' kissing some other girl. He ignored her and slid his tongue across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth as an answer and he explored every crevice that even I knew nothing about.

"Well look at that. Turns out the angel has her naughty side!" Harry pulled away from me quickly and I blushed ferociously. I was still mesmerized, even raising my fingers to my lips dazedly.

"So we tell her **not** to be with a boy, and she does. We tell her **to** go get one and she doesn't. We should keep that in mind." I didn't have to look to see who it was. I already knew. Instead I took to staring at Harry lovingly. Not even an earthquake could stop me looking at him. And it seemed the same for him.

"Hello! Earth to love birds! Look the party's just getting good, you coming?" Fred crossed the room and threw me over his shoulder. I just went limp, helplessly with a goofy grin on my face.

"S-see ya Harry!" I called as I was carried out of the room. He just watched me, smiling with glazed eyes.

"So what was _that_ about?!" Fred dropped me onto a chair, still gently and interrogated me. I looked away at all the others enjoying themselves and well some weren't. I felt I was the happiest.

"N-nothing..." I pushed the twins away from right in front of my face. My mind was on other things than them. I still couldn't believe he kissed me! And I kissed him back! He had even cleaned the punch off my face...

"Neera, come back to planet Earth will you?" I shook my head and kicked my feet onto a foot rest.

"Don't wanna." I saw them look at each other, roll their eyes exaggeratedly and laugh.

"Must have been the enchanted food." I looked up at them so suddenly that my neck cracked. That wasn't true! He couldn't be influenced by curses! I felt a lump in my throat and remembered me stopping him from taking the jelly bun. Could he have eaten one before that? And then looked at me when I had talked to him? That was it, wasn't it? I knew no one could like me really.

They saw the hurt on my face and immediately regretted saying anything.

"N-Neera, I'm sure that's not the reason! Please don't cry! I don't even think we put any of those in there this time! Oh man!" George reached over and hugged me tightly. But the tears were already going down my face.

"B-but you're right! No one would like me! I was stupid to think it!" I guess I'd just have to avoid him for as long as the spell lasted. I wasn't going to say _if_ it was a spell. I knew it had to be.

"Neera? Are you ok?" I looked up to see who I'd just promised to avoid. I looked away from him.

"I'm fine." I held back the burning emotions when I looked at him. And when George stepped back, I held myself back from jumping up and tackling him to the ground snogging him out right.

"You don't look it! Did I do something wrong? If I did tell me!" He looked worried, concerned. My heart ached so much I could hardly breath. I almost believed he actually felt that way.

"Harry... I-I gotta go!" I jumped up and walked briskly up to the girls dormitory. No one could bother me up here, there were no girls that really hung out with me all the time. They couldn't be bothered. Hermione and Ginny were the only ones that actually did once in a while. But that's because I was friends with Fred and George. And as soon as I hit the mattress that rightfully belonged to me in the castle, my eyes fluttered closed.

And in that while, I was dreaming of Harry. How he had been so close and touching my face with the rag. The care in his eyes seemed so real, so why wasn't it?

Why did Fred and George have to put those damned spells on the food? I wouldn't be in the total mess if they didn't. My heart wouldn't be scattered everywhere either.

But who should wake me just a few hours later? Hermione and Ginny roused me from my fitful slumber to look at me closely.

"Do you need something?" I asked pretending to be half asleep still.

"No, but you're needed in the corridor. Its an emergency." Hermione spoke quite seriously and it scared me. I jumped out of the canopy bed and ran down the stairs. I didn't even here the giggles of other girls as I flew through the room.

"What's going on?" I called, looking around. It was as usual as always, just empty. There was a fire crackling.

But I couldn't believe who stood warming their hands just in front of that fire place.

"H-Harry!" I fumbled for words, just like always when he catches me off-guard. He quickly walked up to me. But instead of an angry face or a face of dislike, I couldn't see his face at all! He was hugging me!

"Please believe me, I'm not under a spell." He whispered in my ear. It was hard to because for five years I told myself he'd never like me. He probably didn't even see me..

"Harry... you're being influenced by the enchantments that Fred and George set up.... please, I don't want to be hurt, and I especially don't want you embarrassed or humiliated or whatever." I whispered back, hopelessness filling my voice. I was never going to take advantage of the one I love when he doesn't return the feelings. It would just be wrong, and it would only hurt in the end.

I was expecting the spell to wear off any time soon. It would have depended on the amount of potion added, or the spell binding it.

"Neera, I know for a fact I ate nothing with a potion of any sort. You saved me from that. And I want you to know..... I've loved you since I was first introduced to you by Fred and George three years before." He whispered into my ear, his hot breath sending goose bumps down my spine. He was telling the truth! I laughed through my swollen throat, tears still streaming down my face. I kissed his cheek over and over, embracing him with my head leaned on his shoulder.

"Harry, I've loved you for so long... god, so-so long...." I trailed off in joyous sobs.

He leaned down and crashed his lips onto mine. I was no more shocked than I was happy. I gladly kissed him back and even pulled him closer, hands on the back of his head.

He started to place sweet innocent kisses around my face-- my cheeks, the tip of my nose, my forehead. I blushed at his delicate touch, almost not even there.

"See, we told you it wasn't a spell!" The twins called from their perch. They sat on the banister that came out over the corridor, the one that led to the boys dormitories.

I smiled a little but hid it behind a playful scowl.

"You were also the ones that said it could have been a spell in the first place!" They laughed nervously and scrambled back into their own room.

"I can't thank them enough..." I whispered to Harry smiling guiltily.

"Me either." And with that he kissed me again.

We ended up resting in front of the fire place, watching the flames move around. We studied each others hands and talked, while leaning against each other happily.


End file.
